


Red

by clebletref



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sylvix Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clebletref/pseuds/clebletref
Summary: Sylvain was sure his soulmate didn't love him, Felix thought the same.Sylvix WeekDay 2 - soulmates





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - coffee shop au / soulmates / dreams
> 
> Contains spoilers for the entire post-timeskip Blue Lions route! Up until right before the last chapter. As always thank you for reading :)

Felix had always been  _ insistent _ that he didn’t have a soulmate, that he would only ever see the world in a dull achromatic lighting. Sylvain often wondered how that could be true because the first time he saw the world in color was when he met Felix for the first time, when they were young and innocent. He remembers, specifically, how big he smiled when he learned that Felix’s hair was not a dull shade of black but a saturated deep blue, and how his eyes were bright like the spoonfuls of honey his mother put in his tea.

Sylvain spent a long time wondering why Felix was lying to him, but it’s not as if he told Felix he started seeing color when they met. He tried to, he was amazed and shocked and asked if Felix could see it too, but Felix just gave him a confused expression and shook his head. So Sylvain pretended that he hadn’t found his soulmate yet, either. It was a hard act to keep up, pretending to see the world in greyscale, especially around others who had already found their soulmates. 

But he was willing to do it, if it meant giving Felix enough time to process his feelings, Sylvain decided. Throughout their time at the Officer’s Academy Felix maintained the position that soulmates were for suckers and that it doesn’t matter because there’s more to life than romance. It hurt a lot, but Sylvain just pretended to agree with him. He slept around, it was no secret, so it wasn’t exactly hard for him to pretend like he didn’t care about soulmates. 

Then the war started, and Sylvain really didn’t have time for soulmates. In fact, he went so long without seeing Felix that he was pretty sure the colors of the world started to get duller. That freaked him out, and he headed over to Fraldarius territory the next day to make sure that Felix hadn’t died. When he was certain he was alive and well, he returned to his own land to try and figure out what the hell was going on. 

Then they all reunited at Garreg Mach, and miraculously the professor was there. Dimitri was a wreck, but they were all still  _ alive _ . Well, except for Dedue. It had been a few months since they reunited and agreed to fight together to win the war, and Sylvain was finally ready to confront Felix about being his soulmate. 

He paced around his bedroom, practicing what he was going to say over and over again as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair. Eventually an abrupt knock came to his door. “Come in.” he said, and to no surprise Felix slipped through the crack and shut the door behind him. 

“You didn’t come to the training pit.” Felix pointed out and leaned up against the wall, arms crossed.

“Yeah, I had other things on my mind.” he said and frowned, “Felix, what color is my hair?”

“Red.” Felix answered quickly and then froze, his eyes grew wide and he looked off to the side of the room. “I mean, that’s what you tell me, anyways.” he lied. 

“Am I that awful of a person that you would rather spend the rest of your life pretending than to admit that I’m your soulmate?” Sylvain asked, his voice was small and weak and he felt defeated. Felix clenched his jaw and his frown deepened. “Felix, I remember when we met. I remember watching your hair turn from this dull grey to a vibrant blue, how the grass came to life with shades of green and yellow, how everything  _ changed _ .” he pleaded.

“You sure don’t act like you want me as your soulmate.” he said, not looking at Sylvain.

“I’m sorry?”

“Well we were just kids, okay! I didn’t know what to do with all of  _ that _ !” he spat, “My dad kept telling me my soulmate was going to be some pretty girl so I thought I was  _ broken _ . I didn’t tell him because I thought he’d be disappointed, especially after Ingrid and Glen.” he grinded his teeth together, “Then when we got to the Officer’s Academy you were sleeping with anything that moved and I just thought you didn’t want me.” 

“Felix-” Sylvain paused, unsure of what to do. “I think we both went about this really stupid.” 

“No shit.” Felix said and kicked off the wall, he grabbed Sylvain by the cheeks and pressed his lips against his in a bruising kiss. “I’m still going to blame you for not telling me sooner.” Felix sneered. 

Sylvain rolled his eyes, “Of course you are.” he shrugged, “So uh, are we like,  _ together _ then?” 

“We’re  _ soulmates _ . I should think so.” 

// 

The next two major battles were tough. It had been over two months since they lost Rodrigue, and Sylvain was worried that Felix may have been taking it a little too well. Everyone has their own way of coping, he supposed. Dedue was back, so that was great. Ashe lit up like a fire when he appeared on that bridge. They would be marching to Enbar soon enough, and as excited as he was to put an end to the war, Sylvain was scared. 

He laid next to Felix in his bedroom, arms tightly snaked around him. Felix’s fingers traced the curves of Sylvain’s biceps as he stared at the fabric of the blankets that covered them, eyes following the thread. “You’re thinking too hard.” Sylvain said, voice as cheery as always even though he was also riddled with anxiety. 

“Make me forget, then.” Felix said leaned in closer to press a kiss against Sylvain’s neck.

Sylvain wasn’t going to turn down making his partner happy; he kissed Felix from his lips down his neck to his collarbone before he grabbed hold of his waist and dragged Felix on top of him. He ran his hands along Felix’s sides and tugged at his pajama pants, with a little help from Felix shifting his hips they came off relatively easy. 

Felix was easily embarrassed, and tried to hide that by burying his face in the crook of Sylvain’s neck, leaving soft marks in his wake while Sylvain pumped Felix’s cock. “What do you want to do tonight, ‘lix?” Sylvain murmured against Felix’s skin. 

Felix huffed and reached over Sylvain to the nightstand where a partially used vile of slick sat. After he retrieved it, and Sylvain had kicked his own pants off, Felix handed him the bottle and looked to the side. “Just, um, together.” he said and rocked his hips forward, dragging his cock against Sylvain’s. 

“Like this?” he took both their dicks in his hand, pressed together. 

Felix nodded, “Yes, please.” he said through gritted teeth. 

Sylvain poured a decent amount of slick into his palm before recorking and discarding the vile. He coated both of them with the oil and slowly dragged his hand up around them. Felix kept his mouth on Sylvain at all times, kissing his lips, cheeks, throat-anywhere he could reach while Sylvain jerked them. 

Neither of them lasted that long, Felix finished first and painted Sylvain’s shirt white. After he caught his breath he wrapped his lips around Sylvain’s cock and swallowed everything he had to offer. After they cleaned up Sylvain pulled Felix into another tight hug and kissed his cheek. “I love you.” he said softly because he wasn’t sure if he would ever get to say it after Enbar. 

“And I you.”


End file.
